


Alone

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and his gun play with Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21185399#t21185399).

Dave was not impressed by Jake English. Not at all. He was clearly a total loser. He liked movies that even John admitted were too horrible to watch. He unironically jerked it to Smurf porn. And worse yet, he used handguns like he thought he was some thug or something. Total loser. Which was why it was so confusing that Jake had managed to take him down.

“Relax,” Jake said. He stroked Dave’s face with the back of his hand. He was grinning that stupid fucking toothy grin that didn’t look anything like Jade or John’s.

“Fuck you,” Dave spit back. “You’re such a tool.”

“You talk too much,” Jake said. Dave pulled at the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. They refused to budge so he tried bucking Jake off his lap. Jake just laughed, his hand dropping away and coming back with one of his guns.

“Shit,” Dave said, holding very still as Jake rubbed the cold metal on his cheek. Jake shushed him.

“Open wide,” Jake ordered, pressing the gun’s barrel against Dave’s lips. Dave tried to pull away again but Jake shoved him back into the wall. Dave’s head banged against it, making him dizzy. Jake pressed his free hand against Dave’s throat, bearing down hard. Dave’s mouth fell open as he fought for breath and Jake took advantage of the opportunity, forcing the metal in past his teeth. For a time seemed content to just hold it there, his hand still on Dave’s throat, feeling Dave struggle to keep from choking. But soon Jake got bored and started moving the gun, fucking Dave’s mouth with it.

“Suck,” Jake ordered. Dave’s eyes were watering from the humiliation but he obeyed. He was drooling around the gun and it was dripping down his chin because he was unable to swallow it back. He could feel Jake hard against his hip, the little creep was getting off on this. Jake finally removed his hand from Dave’s throat, reaching down and undoing his pants one handed. Dave couldn’t look down but he could feel Jake’s knuckles knocking against his stomach every time he stroked himself. Dave hoped it would be over soon.

Jake was panting, biting his lip to keep quiet. Yeah, it wouldn’t do to have anyone hear them and come to see what was going on. It was better to just finish it and make sure to never, ever be alone with Jake again. Dave kept sucking and tried moaning softly, like he was starring in a porn film. It seemed to work for Jake because he gasp and came, getting Dave’s shirt messy. He wiped his hand on Dave’s pants then pulled out the gun and did the same.

“Thanks, that was great,” Jake said as he got up, tucking the gun back into his holster. He whistled a little as he walked away.

“Wait, aren’t you going to untie me?” Dave asked.

“Nah, I might want to come back to you later.” Jake waved from the doorway right before he switched off the light, leaving Dave alone in the dark awaiting his return.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful and talented Rhykam has done art for this, which you should all [go check out immediately](shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/23055449476/rhykam-uh-oh-my-this-is-lovely) (new link for those who couldn't see it before).


End file.
